


Did you miss me?

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian left Jim go up St. Bart's roof, it was with the confidence that his lover would return safe and sound. A convincing lie Jim Moriarty had told him to protect him. Based on a set of gifs by deducingsherlockian on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

Sebastian stares as they wheel the body on the gurney, hidden in the shadows. Nobody notices him and yet he seems to shrink a bit more onto himself.

He should have seen it. Jim was not one to leave notes and the tiny piece of paper he had left that morning placed beside the kettle should have been a warning, but Sebastian didn't think much of it. He thought it might be a response to the day ahead, like a celebration for getting rid of Sherlock Holmes. Or a random act of kindness. Jim had many of these with him, despite it all.

The most remarkable thing about the two of them was that they hated the whole world, but they loved each other fiercely. Sebastian had trouble dealing with it, so he tried not to dwell on it much. Jim was the home he had never had and to understand what drove them together was something he tried not to worry about. They made a good team: the best team.

He had tried to call him, to make sure that he didn't make any rush decisions. Jim could be precipitated at times, he lived in the moment. The phone rang but Jim never picked it up and it went to voicemail. So he, Sebastian, left a message, reminding him of it all. How he loved him, how he admired him, that after all this was over he would be waiting for him. It was instinctive, but he felt that he had to tell him. Little did he know that Jim would never get to hear the message.

Sherlock Holmes was alive. Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective and the man he hated the most was alive. Jim had failed. Jim had died to make sure Sherlock died as well and it had all been in vain. It was time for Sebastian to take action.

He sat at the small pub, hearing the news of the death of Charles Augustus Magnussen. Jim would have liked him. Memories of him came rushing by at times, and as the waitress left with his order, he fought back the tears.

He had pulled many triggers for Jim. he never thought that Jim would pull the trigger that took his own life.

The screen flickered and Sebastian looked up, absent minded. But as the image became clear his heart skipped a beat.

'Did you miss me?'

For the first time in two years Sebastian laughed out loud, getting up and knocking down his chair as he ran outside, his legs shaking, but he wouldn't stop running.

He had no idea where Jim was but he knew that if he continued running, Jim would find him. Jim's voice resounded in his head, over and over again and all over the place, in every screen, in every street corner.

Oh, yes. He had missed him.


End file.
